Lilsimsie Wiki
Lilsimsie Kayla Sims is an American internet personality mostly known for her YouTube channel Lilsimsie. On this channel she uploads Sims videos. Apart from that she streams daily on her twitch channel. External Youtube Channels Apart from her main channel Kayla also has two other active channels. Moresimsie Her second channel, moresimsie is currently used as a place where she uploads her stream vods (video on demand) but, was originally used as a second channel where she played other games. She uploaded a video of her taking pop quizzes with her friend titled "Who's my Youtube boyfriend" but it's privated/deleted as of April 2018. She has also said that she filmed a few episodes of playing Kitty Powers Matchmaker with her sister but never uploaded it. On September 1, 2017 she uploaded a Not So Berry vod and has continued uploading every stream since then. Hey Simsie! Podcast On July 30, 2017 Kayla uploaded a podcast teaser on her podcast channel Hey Simsie! but the first full-length podcast was uploaded the 31st. The episodes usually revolves around stories about Kayla's life. She often has her friends or family as guests on the podcast. Although, this is currently on hold due to her being very busy. Life Outside Of YouTube Early Life And Family Kayla was born on August 14 in the year 1999. She lived her first years in Illinois in Chicago (where her grandparents still live), but moved to Orlando Florida around the age of six. Kayla visits Chicago for a week in the winter and summer every year. She is the oldest child of her family and has two younger siblings named Shanna and Brett. Her mother is called Karen but most of Kayla's viewers refer to her as mommasimsie. Her dad hasn't made many appearances on her channel but he usually lurks in Kayla's streams saying nothing but "sup" to which the whole chat replies "sup" back to him. At a young age, Kayla played soccer for her local soccer team. Although this did not last long. The family has three dogs (named Mako, Bimini, and Captain) and two cats (called snapper also known as Snapcat and Pogie). Shanna also has turtles, bunnies and birds. Middle And High School Career Kayla often mentions how she didn't have a lot of friends in middle school as most of her friends dropped her around this time. She opened up a while ago about the fact that her father got multiple myeloma during this period. During this time her grandparents watched her. But, she also was responsible for making sure everything ran smoothly. She said in a podcast that she got into playing The Sims 3 during this. She was in Kayla's own words "a real try hard" in high and middle school (this is the origin of the good noodle meme). She took multiple college credit classes in highschool and was on her school cheerleading team for a brief period of time. College career Kayla graduated high school and started college in 2017. She recently completed her freshman year, majoring in history. Kayla changed her major, it was originally art major. During this year she lived in a dorm with her roommates. Kayla signed a renting contract for an apartment where she plans to live next semester with her friend Jill. YouTube Origins In middle school, Kayla and her neighbor and friend started a YouTube channel where they played with Littlest Pet Shop toys. This channel was called ToffeChocolate. They stopped uploading on this channel when starting high school. A few years later Kayla started uploading The Sims 4 videos on this channel, such as the 100 baby challenge and the first episodes of her Steele family. When the channel hit 10,000 subscribers her old neighbor kicked Kayla out of the channel and deleted the videos that Kayla made. Kayla then started her current channel, Lilsimsie, where she rapidly grew a big audience. Currently, Kayla is a little bit over 250k subscribers. The first video she uploaded was “I was hacked: story time” which is now unlisted. As of now, the first video on her channel is the first episode of her Get Together series. Latest activity Category:Browse